1. Field
The present application relates to integrated circuits. More specifically, the present application relates to memory integrated circuits that store data bit values in an array of memory cells.
2. State of the Art
Memory system designers have struggled for years and continue to struggle to find a solution that provide the density of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), the high speed operations of static random access memory (SRAM) along with the capability of backing up the volatile bit values of the memory system into a non-volatile form for ultra-low power modes and/or power supply failures.